Shenanigans on a Couple Earths
by wildcard777jp
Summary: (Currently just a one-shot.) What happens when you completely remove predators from an ecosystem? What happens when you move those predators to an environment that has never seen their kind before?


Shenanigans on a Couple Earths

(Hello all. I am in no way stopping Amazing Peter Parker, but it HAS been hard for me to keep up with. And I have had several other plots floating around in my brain that I wanted to get on paper. It is very difficult to keep up with a set schedule, so I just type what I can, where I can, and try to get it here one way or another. I hope you enjoy this as much as APP and anything else I come up with. I have vague "ideas" about this one, but at the moment it is just a one-shot unless people want to see this continued. And any suggestions or constructive criticisms about anything I write is welcomed. I hope everyone enjoys.)

Pure destruction of an entire city block.

When the two of them fought there was rarely anything left intact, but this felt like a new record. Once the buildings fell they spent minutes just pummeling each other with concrete, rebar, office supplies, and anything else they could find.

All to keep each other away from the gauntlet.

Because somewhere, somehow, the Infinity Stones had been gathered once more and formed an item of unfathomable power.

Then that weapon was dropped in the middle of Manhattan.

And EVERYONE knew.

They just didn't know where it landed.

So, teams scrambled, loose associations worked together, every two-bit thug with delusions of grandeur crawled out from the cracks, and they all scoured the island.

The fighting to prevent one another from finding it was complete chaos on par with the Hulk's return from banishment in space with his Warbound.

In all the fighting and destruction, it was just his luck that they were the ones to find it first.

He took another left to the jaw and countered with his own hook that could have demolished an 18-wheeler, but merely rattled his opponent.

All he had to do was keep him busy. Let some of the big names deal with the gauntlet, he just wanted to keep this madman from using it.

His antagonist surprised him with a fire extinguisher that was found between all the debris and punches being thrown.

The extinguisher, still intact from the building collapse, exploded on his head. Foam clouded his vision and this close, with an opponent this quick, his Spider-Sense was not as effective. A purple boot slammed into his stomach.

Spider-Man flew backwards and sprung from his hands to land several feet away, wiping the foam from his exposed eye and single cracked lens of his battered mask.

His vision cleared and focused on the maniacal face of Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin mask having been torn away earlier in their fight. The sunlight gleamed off the cosmic McGuffin on Osborn's right hand, raised in the sky in preparation.

Over the lunatic's shoulder the cavalry could finally be seen approaching. Thor, Iron-Man, and Captain Marvel flew leading the charge.

Even as Spider-Man leapt forwards in one final act of defiance to his longtime foe, he knew they would all be too late.

The snap of Osborn's fingers seemed to reverberate all around them punctuated by a simple statement, the culmination of an irrational man's hatred.

"No more Spiders".

And just like that, Spider-Man was gone.

Thor and Iron-Man tackled the laughing Goblin while Captain Marvel stopped to look behind them. The other Spider-Man, Miles Morales, simply vanished, with the other Champions that trailed behind the Avengers searching the skies in vain for their comrade.

A quick call to Jessica Drew revealed her and her son had disappeared without a trace.

The superheroes had wanted to use the gauntlet to bring them back, but the gems had went missing. Even hours after the event a still giggling Norman Osborn cradled his useless right arm, fused with an empty gauntlet and lacking any kind of life within, and mumbled over and over, "I win, I win".

In the days that followed the disappearances mounted.

Anya Corazon, Julia Carpenter, the various imprisoned Spider criminals, the two Scarlet Spiders from Vegas, even the Superior Spider-Man on the west coast had apparently all vanished.

Any Spider-themed person, hero, villain, or otherwise, seemed to have disappeared leaving no evidence of their passage behind.

Doctor Strange informed the rest of the hero community that only individuals that carried the "totem" of the Spider appeared to have been affected. Otherwise, the clear majority of Manhattan would have vanished due to the "Spider Island" debacle.

Most of the populace moved on after a few weeks.

There were those that continued to mourn, demanding that the heroes that remained do SOMETHING to help. Some were accused of general apathy, many believing the disappearance of Spider-Man and others like him failed to register as problem to those in charge.

Even the news reported, other than a minor uptick in street crime, the world continued to turn without the well-known Spider vigilante.

Many continued their search, and others their prayers, for the return of the missing Spiders.

Mary Jane Watson had spent the first month expecting the familiar red and blue figure to come hurtling through her window and wrapping her in his arms. The second month her heart finally broke.

A friend had shared a post about Peter Parker being a missing persons case. After she read that article she broke down in her apartment, the reality slamming into her like the Rhino.

After another month she dressed in her favorite black dress and put the final touches on her makeup. It was a blind date, but the first she had had since Peter.

On her way towards her door she picked up the remote to turn her TV off. She had the news on earlier for background noise in her quiet apartment.

She aimed the small device, "-increase in crime on our streets, but Mayor Fisk assures the citizens that the NYPD has it all well in hand."

"Now on to-", click.

}8{

The alien warlord held the glowing green tipped spear high above his head. He towered above his foe, the primary color garbed man writhing in pain in the green light.

The onlookers huddled in the surrounding buildings, windows blown out from the sheer force of the battle before.

The hulking, purple-clad alien tightened his grip on his weapon, "any last words kryptonian?"

"Yo, Cheeseasaurus!"

The sudden ridiculous war cry caused the villain to look up towards the source only to receive a grey sticky glob in his eyes and a somewhat strong kick to his chest that caused him to stumble back a few feet.

He could feel the spear yanked from his grasp and hurried to pull the offending material away.

It took too much time and when he finally cleared away the annoyance he was met by the fist of his recovered would-be victim.

"Thanks for the save stranger", the dark-haired man turned to his rescuer.

Both wore red and blue but while he had an open, honest face and a red and yellow 'S' on his chest, the newcomer had what was left of a full mask and a torn suit with a black web pattern.

"No problem S-Man", the ragged hero looked up to a nearby building. Having deduced that proximity to the spear was hurting the other fellow, he grabbed it from the big jerk and webbed it up high where it would be at least a little harder to retrieve. "Where I'm from, we're not big into murderous raves with big, sharp, Glowsticks of Doom."

"Not from around here?" The man with the 'S' concentrated his vision toward the direction where he smacked the bigger alien. "I might know someone who can help you out with that."

The sucker punched scoundrel roared in anger and began charging towards the pair.

"I'd appreciate that…", the Spider raised his visible eyebrow towards the other man.

"Superman", the taller hero appeared bemused having long since gotten used to everyone knowing him and his symbol.

With a snort at the absurd name, the other man held out his hand, "Spider-Man."

The two shake and turn to meet the warlord head-on.


End file.
